


Their Private War

by TheGreyLady



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in the midst of the war when Sirius suggests a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Private War

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of consider this as a set with Through Human Eyes, located here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/163731
> 
> They don't have that much to do with each other, but I wrote them within about half an hour of each other, so I always think of them in connection with each other.

Their Private War

They are in the midst of the war when Sirius suggests a vacation. It's absurd, Remus thinks; they could be called back for Order duty at any moment. Sirius asks if Remus has forgotten how to Apparate. Remus snaps that Sirius isn't taking it seriously enough, he never takes anything seriously enough, and if you make that ridiculous pun, Sirius, I will throttle you.

Sirius' fists clench, and Remus wonders if Sirius will hit him. Sirius has never raised a hand to him before, but tensions run high lately and he can't remember the last time Sirius was himself, the last time any of them were themselves.

James and Lily, somehow, are still happy. Remus wonders how this is even possible; he and Sirius _try._ Maybe they try too hard.

Remus jumps a little in surprise when Sirius' fingers run through his hair and soft lips brush his ear. Moony. Moony, what's happening to us?

Remus doesn't know, so he doesn't reply. He just lets Sirius kiss him, and he's almost forgotten what this feels like but dear God he wants it back.

Just a couple days, Sirius begs. Please, Moony. We need this. _I miss you._

Remus sighs. Just a couple of days, he agrees. Maybe they try too hard, but Sirius' answering grin is one Remus has not seen in a long time, and his heart aches for what they used to be.


End file.
